Brother Trouble
by Mavrick-17
Summary: Rewrite of the story has begun! Caution: Alternate Universe! What if Charlotte had a brother that transferred into the witches. What kind of trouble does he cause? And he is no the only one who has a twin.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY PART THE STRIKE WITCHES!

August 14, 1944.

Britannia, Strike Witches Base

"Waah."

All the witches poked their heads out their doors. The scream had come from the bathroom.

Charlotte sighed.

"Not again." She thought

Lynne, half-dressed, came charging down the hallway.

"What now?" Charlotte asked grabbing Lynne's arm.

"Your brother's is a…a….prev." she said as she ran into her room slamming the door.

Charlotte still in her undergarments walked down to the bathroom. She kicked the door out letting out a wave of steam out. She sighed as she lead against the door way.

"You know Max, you should really pay a little bit more attention to your surroundings. This is the girls bath room, the boys is across the hall. Do try and remember that."

Max was relaxing in the water, he seemed to not really care because he eyes were closed and he seemed to sipping something from a margarita glass.

"Oh really? I have to disagree." He looked at his sister, his eyes glowing a bright blue. "I think I have freedom over where I can and can't go."

"I don't recall you giving you permission to do that." Said Minna as she and Mio walked up.

Max jumped up stating at attention.

Minna's face turned pink as she quickly tuned her head to the side.

"Cover yourself there lieutenant." Mio ordered.

"Hun?" Max gave them a curious look. His eyes suddenly went as wide as plates and he dove into the water his face as red as a tomato.

"Aw man, why did this happen to me?" he thought.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Three months ago

Minna was sitting in her office. The weeks recently had been pretty uneventful. Mio was looking into the possibility of recruiting Ichiro Miyafuji's daughter Yoshika Miyafuji to join the Strike Witches. She had left a few days ago for Fuso and would hopefully return with Miyafuji.

A knock came on her door.

"Hm? Come in." Minna said in her usual sweet voice.

A young red haired boy in a navy officer uniform opened the door. He had a duffle bag on his shoulder.

"Ah, you must be Maxwell, our new re-con pilot."

"Yes ma'am. Please call me Max." The officer said placing his bag on the floor and handing her his transfer papers.

Minna looked over the file

"Maxwell D. Yeager. Lieutenant. Wait a minuite. Sherlilys your sister?"

"My sisters in this squadron? Wow! I did not know that."

'Oh boy!' Minna thought

"Anyway, You're a Lieutenant in the Navy. Age 16. Birthday February 13. Clean record. Good to have you here. But there is something you should know about this base-"

"Excuse me commander, but you didn't read all of the file."

"What?" Minna glanced down at the file

"You requested to be transfer to a witch outfit? Why is that?"

"Keep reading."

Minna looked at the file again and her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"You're a Warlock!"

"Yup. I'll build my own Striker Unit too, I'll base it off Douglas SBD Dauntless."

"You are not a Warlock! That's not possible!" Minna shouted.

Max sighed and activated his magic. A Black Iguana tail popped out from bellow his tailbone. His blue eyes changed to that of his familiar. Minna looked in shock. Here before her stood the worlds first known warlock.

"Now you believe me?"

Minna's mouth hung open. Max rolled his eyes and shook his head. His tail reverted back into his body and his eyes returned to normal.

"I already know of your rule about male having contact with your witches so I will respect your wishes and keep interaction to a minimum."

Minna looked like a stone statue.

"Commander?"

"Hey little brother." A fermialr voice said from behind Max.

"Oh come on sis! We are the same age."

"I'm older than you by two seconds."

Color started to return to Minna's body.

"That doesn't mean I'm slower than you are." Max said glaring at his sister.

"You always have been and always…will…be!" She said in a mimicking tone.

"Are you two always like this." Minna asked coming to her senses.

"Yes. It's a friendly twin rivalry." The two said in unison.

"Ok, I may regret doing this, Maxwell D Yeager, as of this moment, you are an official member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Strike Witches. You will have access to the same facilities as us and will receive the same training." Minna said as a grin grew on Max's face. He handed Minna a folded piece of paper. After he and his sister left she looked at the paper. It read:

Commander,

Here is a list of all the parts I will need for my Striker Unit.

The same magic components needed for an aircraft striker

Approx. 5 sheets of 5' x 10' of aluminum

Two sheets of half inch cast iron or steel (which ever is cheaper)

Welding equipment, cutting torch and supplies

Three gallon cans of dark navy blue paint

Two gallon cans of white paint

I also request a place to build my striker in peace, mainly somewhere where **Francesca can't bother me. Yes I read everyone's file.**

P.S. I think you're cute. You wanna have dinner some time?

After reading that Minna fell backwards knocking her chair over.

"ARRGH!" She cried out.

'I'm goanna kill that guy if he tries that again.'

Max re-awoke from his daydream. He remembered that he had been "Caught" in the girls' bath. Minna had apparently begun to give him a lecturer but he continued to ignore her. He climbed out of the bath rapping a towel around his waist. He walked out sighing he felt the sting of a shoe hit him on the head with a force that knocked him on to his face.

"Ow!" max said getting up.

"Briefing in fifthteen minuets!" Minna said.

"Ok, mom."

Shirley giggled and Minna stormed off.

Fifthteen minuets later everyone had gather in the briefing room. In the front stood Minna and two young Fuso looking children. Max could tell that the two of them were twins, he looked at Shirley, who nodded. She agreed they where in fact twins. It was one of those twin things being able to tell thing like that.

"This is Sargent Yoshika Miyafuji and Sargent Tabito Miyafuji. Sargent Bishop, will you please them a tour of the base."

"Yes ma'am." Lynnette said quietly

'What is with Lynnette? She's quiet all the time. She is so shy, I swear sometimes-'

"MAXWELL!" Minna yelled breaking his train of thought.

"Sorry ma'am, you wanted something?"

Minna sighed

"Its always something with him." She mumbled.

"As I was saying, you and Tabito are going to be rooming together. I hope that's not a problem."

"No ma'am!"

"Good. How close are you to completing that striker of yours?"

"I just need to attach the wings, then she'll be ready for a test flight."

"Understood. Dismissed."

No sooner had Minna left after Yoshika's little outburst about not needing a gun, Yoshika was groped by Francesca.

"Well?" his sister asked leaning in.

"Consolation prize."

"What about Tabito?"

"Gahha!"

"She's even smaller."

Max burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him.

"She is supposed to be smaller, because that's a boy you're groping there!"

"What! Another one!" Perrine burst out.

Max growled at Perrine showing her a set of razor sharp teeth.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't threaten me brute!"

Everyone could see Perrine was really pushing Max's buttons, except her.

"Perrine if I recall correctly, I out rank you."

"You don't fly with us, so you are not above me! Hmph!" she said flipping her blonde hair and storming off.

After the door closed Max mumbled.

"I really hate that bitch!"

He spun around and stuk out his hand.

"Lieutenant Maxwell D Yeager, Shirley here is my older twin sister. Pleaser to have you here…Tabito was it?"

"Just Tobi, please." The male twin said.

"Yoshika correct?"

"Yes, sir." Yoshika responed

'Two almost identical twins. And with great magical power. What a find!' Max thought to him self.

"Well I'll see you around, I got a little project to finish!" Max said hurrying off to the hanger.

About two hours later

Max was getting ready to test his recently complete Striker Unit. He called it the Dauntless Striker Unit, based of the plane he flew The SBD Dauntless. He had a couple of different ideas he wanted to try with the striker, but for know it was time to fly.

He heard Lynnette a showing the new comers the hanger. Max could have cared less. He wanted to test out his new toy. He jumped into his striker unit his familiars popped out.

He sighed.

"Here we go. SBD Striker, START!"

**This is an attempt at a rewrite; to be honest I didn't like the way the story was going to begin with. Anyway tell me what you think.**


End file.
